If Naruto Characters were Animals
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: Someone has been going around turning all the ninjas into animals! Now they are in a race against time to find who's doing it, so they can get a cure. Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

Emoskatergirl: Konichiwa… Okay peoples I thank Goose-Goose for helping me remember Gai and Itachihuggedme101 for everything else!!!

If Naruto Characters Were Animals

Naruto: Fox Duh Duh Duh!!

Sasuke: A Cow Perhaps.

Sakura: A hamster CHA!! o.o

Ino: A Pig. Oink Oink

Choji: Actually maybe he should be the pig

Shikamaru: The Aflac duck

Neji: A squirrel

Hinata: A bunny (how fierce. It shall take over the world!!!)

Shino: this is so hard. Um… um… maybe A BUG!!

Kiba: Well uh, let's see. A dog

Lee: What animal wears tights? 0.0

TenTen: A fly that constantly buzzes around your head.

Kassam: A shark of course.

Itachi: A. That dead possum on the side of the road (sorry fangirls).

B. An Ass (not his, a Male Donkey)

Orochimaru: Michael Jackson

Kabuto: A love bug

Kakashi: A bull (very Horny)

Asuma: A horse

Kurenai: Mad cow!! Ahhhh!!!

Gai: Chicken Bak Bak!!!

Jiraya-sama: The snack that smiles back GOLDFISH!!!

Iruka: Walrus

Gaara-chan: A. PANDAB. A Lion(MEOW!!!)

Kankuro: A Blind Bat

Temari: A kitten (AWWW)

Tsundae: A Hog

Emoskatergirl: Okay Flames welcome!!! Oh and tell me any more ideas or if i left someone out!!!


	2. Turning, Squad 7

Turning

An evil Laughter filled the corridor. The man walked down the stairs with a large box in his hand. In the box were many vials, all empty. He smiled and walked up the street— back toward his home.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned and hopped off of his bed and into the bathroom. He took a shower and went to the mirror, wiping fog off of it. He leaned forward and grabbed his toothbrush and looked in the mirror. His toothbrush feel to the ground and he screamed. The scream was only heard for a second as it suddenly cut off.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to the sound of weird purring under her covers. She sat up and pulled her covers off of her. Her cat laid curled in her lap. Then she screamed as the bed— and everything else— suddenly got a lot bigger. _Was this some sort of jutsu?_ She looked at her hands and realized they were paws. She had a tail and her leaf village headband fell off of her head, exposing weird ears. She tried to scream again but it came out as a meow. Suddenly she heard a voice on the other side of the bed.

"Oy…pleaz don't be like zat senioretta."

"Who are you?" she was surprised she could talk.

"You know who I am senioretta" the voice said again.

Sakura slowly walked forward on the bed, aware of how her claws stuck to the sheets. She got to the end of the bed where there was a lump in the covers. Suddenly they fell off the bed, exposing Sakura's cat, Taco.

"Olla, senioretta, 'tis a fine day indeed isn't it?" Taco said.

"Taco?" Sakura asked, surprised by her talking cat.

" 'Tis is I, Senior Taco, at your service" he responded.

"But you are a cat" Sakura said.

"But Senioretta," Taco responded "So are you."

Sakura spun around to look in a mirror. Taco was right, she was a cat. Her white fur had a pinkish tint to it. Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind. She screamed.

"You can scream, Senioretta, but no one can hear you" he grabbed at her and Sakura screamed and pulled, trying to get away.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared, unmoving at the mirror. 1 hour 17 minutes and 46 seconds. He still hadn't changed back. How _long would this jutsu last? It had to be a jutsu, right?_ He clawed at the floor and continued to stare at someone's idea of a good joke. _It was probably Naruto_. 1 hour 18 minutes and 7 seconds. Still he didn't change something had gone wrong maybe and he would stay like this forever.

Someone thought it would be funny to turn him into a bear. At least he hoped it was a joke. He waited for his appearance to turned back. 1 hour 20 minutes and 31 seconds. He lost count of time when he heard a knock on the door.

Actually, it was more of a scratch than a knock.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was squad 7. I'll do another squad next chapter. Oh and could you tell me what the squad numbers are for Shikamaru's team, Hinata's team, and Neji's team. Arigato!!!


	3. Turning, Squad 9

Turning, Squad 9

Ino rolled over to hit her alarm clock. But when she reached toward her bed table, her arm didn't reach and she flopped off the bed.

"Ouch" she moaned, only it came out as "Oink"

She coughed to clear her throat, and it came out as a weird wheeze.

_Great, I'm sick_ Ino thought. _ Cold medicine, that'll cure it!_

She crawled across the floor, into the bathroom where her medicine cabinet was. She Went to stand but only fell on her back where she squirmed for a few minutes. When she finally righted herself, she hit her head against a table, and a mirror fell to the floor. She leaned over it, to gaze upon her beauty.

Then she screamed

"OIINNKK!!"

--

The alarm clock beeped.

_Oh, just five more minutes please_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He leaned over to push the snooze button but couldn't make the button go down.

_Great, it's stuck. I'll have to buy a new clock._ He thought before pushing it off the table so it would shatter into pieces. Then he rolled over. _So soft… and warm. Wait why does my bed smell like…French-fries?_

Shikamaru then remembered that Choji spent the night last night.

Suddenly something licked his face.

He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with a cow!

"Aflack!!"

--

Choji spent the night at Shikamaru's house, so they could go to training together.

But when he woke up, he was a cow.



At first he thought he was dreaming. But then he remembered someone told him once 'You are what you eat.' And boy did he love bacon. So now he was a cow, to teach him a lesson. Beside him was a duck. No that he thought about it, Shikamaru really did enjoy eating duck.

So Choji tried to wake him the only way he could.

He licked the cow with his enormous tongue.

Yep, that'd do.

--

Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
